Thermoelectric cooling systems are useful in many applications because they can be relatively small (e.g., a plate) and have no moving parts. Thermoelectric coolers use the Peltier effect to create cooling on one side of a plate or the like. However, the efficiency of thermoelectric cooling systems is inadequate for many applications, particularly where it is required to have a large temperature differential across the plate. In that event heat transfer from the hot side of the plate back to the cold side reduces effectiveness of the cold side in absorbing heat from the object or space to be cooled. Ejector cooling devices enjoy some of the same advantages, including that they have or can have no moving parts and can be constructed on a small scale. However, ejector cooling devices also suffer from efficiency problems in certain applications.